This invention relates to apparatus and methods for mixing the ingredients of a container.
In one class of such apparatuses and methods, a container is mounted in a simple apparatus which is moved back and forth to mix the ingredients. One prior art apparatus of this class includes a rigid cradle for holding a container, which cradle includes a downwardly extending member to be positioned on the ground and an upwardly extending handle that is to be manually moved back and forth. This type of apparatus has the disadvantage of being limited in the thoroughness of stirring accomplished in a limited period of time. Consequently, painters frequently utilize automatic machinery which has the disadvantage of being expensive and complicated.